Races
MAIN RACES Human: The most culturally progressive and technologically advanced. Even though they had the second shortness life span, they were able to conquer most of the continent and build cities, castles fortresses. The wealth of their cities are enormous making them the dominant races in the Versailles Continent. No special benefits or penalties. Dwarf: Dwarves characterized by short but sturdy body build. These people are master of craftsman ship, most of them live in human cities living the life of artisans, merchants and builders. Their strength and creativity are the most notable among the races ever since the known history. +1 vitality per level, Height capped at 90 cm. -15% intelligence, +1 wisdom per 2 levels. Elf: Masters of nature and magic. Even though they can live for several hundreds of years, the birth rate was lowest compared to the other races. These made them noble hermits in deep forests and secluded land. Because of their high affinity in nature, elemental magic is easily learned. +1 int per 2 level, +1 wisdom per level, -10% health, +1 agility per level, -20% Strength. Orc: Brute force is the law. Only the strongest orc survive and will lead the horde. Life is cruel and short for every orc. There is no concrete culture, education, however, they survived the harsh world because of the high birth rate that is highest among other races, even monsters birth rate are incomparable to those of orcs'. +5 HP per level, +5% HP regeneration in combat, +20% HP regeneration outside of combat, -40% intelligence, -10% agility, + 1 strength per level. SUB RACES Hobbit: Mostly merchants and farmers living on edges of forest and mountains. They live peacefully near settlements of human and elves.+1 Vitality per level, -5% intelligence, -5% wisdom, +2 luck per level. Dark elf: Those elves that abandon the nature and mastered the dark arts and magic were exiled from Elven territories. These race is characterized by the darker skin and purple eyes unlike the Elves which is either greenish or light-bluish. -20% to intelligence, +2 wisdom per level. Half-elf: Human race were quite fond of beautiful things to the point that some of them fall married some elf. half blood were differently treated. Some Elven territories despised those half-blood, however most human accepted them wholeheartedly. +1 Intelligence per level, -10% agility. Beastman: They varies from land, avian and aquatic beast up to this date, there are more things to know about the origin of this people. Though they have intimidating appearance, they act more civilized than some other races. Villages where this people lived are peaceful. They have distinctive abilities that varies from clan to clan. +2 agility per level, -10 intelligence, -10% wisdom. Beastman clan Tiger tiger clan lives, on the most eastern par to the continent, though there are tiger clan members in different parts of the continent they eventually return home of the breeding season which occur only every 5 years. The clan is mostly composed of bipedal beast man. Most of them are trained to hunt inland. Opposite to common knowledge, the moon does not give any additional attribute to the clansman, they are however more vulnerable to magic attacks. They have damage reduction from falling Dragon Dragon clan's most notable characteristic are the reptilian like appearance. Most of them are amphibians, masters of bot land and water battles . These notorious clan are highly adoptable in hot environment but have high penalties in cold region. They have additional defense against blunt attacks Eagle Winged clan, Most of them live in the floating island and high mountains, These warriors are the only race that can fly with out magic. They are vulnerable to physical attacks and can't wear heavy armor. Light armor is modified depending on the wing size of the clan member. Intelligence is low, so magic is very rare. however, there culture is very advance. Shark Masters of the open sea. It was said that the town where they live is the sunken city. However, no matter how good they are in swimming most of them are susceptible to fire magic attack and motion sickness in traveling by vehicle. They can't leave the water for more than 1 day or they will die.